poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sunset Shimmer (Opposite)
Sunset Shimmer (Opposite) (aka Evil Sunset Shimmer, but renamed Moonlight Shimmer) (Voice by: Rebecca Shoichet)' '''is an evil clone version of the good Sunset Shimmer who will be created by Dr. Anton Sevarius in the bonus scene of ''Winnie the Pooh and The Legend of the Titanic and will make her first guest starring appearance in Tino's Adventures of Osmosis Jones.'' She is also in love with Tino Tonitini. As a matter in fact, in the "Pooh's Adventures", she's also the big '''bad' villain ever, and have a partnership with Bowser. She became Pooh and Tino's enemy until she later becomes good and joins the 100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance. Bio of Pooh's Adventures Series TBA Trivia *Sunset Shimmer (Opposite) will get revenge on Tino Tonitini and his friends and be enemy of Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Simba, Sora, SpongeBob SquarePants, Alex, Thomas the Tank Engine and their friends in Pooh's Adventures of The Fairly OddParents: Wishology (Full Movie). *Sunset Shimmer (Opposite) will get revenge on Otis, Timmy Turner, Lincoln Loud and his sisters in Otis the Cow in Fantasmic! (Walt Disney World Version). *Sunset Shimmer (Opposite) will also guest starring as evil in Tino's Adventures of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, Pooh's Adventures of Zoom (2006), Tino Tonitini Says Not So Valentine's Special, Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (remake version), Tino Tonitini Goes to The Road to El Dorado, Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost, Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders. '' *In Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island, Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost and Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders, she was actually a replica made by the Phantom Ruby. *She'll go face to face with the real Sunset Shimmer in ''Pooh's Adventures of The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water for the first time. *She'll be turned on the Masters of Evil, and going to the heroes' side in Winnie the Pooh and The End of Evil Sunset Shimmer. *She will face the Masters of Evil for the first time and join the 100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance at the end of ''Pooh's Adventures of Hercules and Xena – The Animated Movie: The Battle for Mount Olympus''. Gallery Evil Sunset Shimmer.png|Sunset Shimmer (Oposite)'s original evil grin face. Equestria girls sunset shimmer vector by icantunloveyou-d9olz5e.png|Sunset Shimmer (Oposite)'s original evil side. 345px-Sunset Shimmer ID EG.png|''With a Evil move'' 427px-Sunset Shimmer in demon form EG.png|''as a Demon'' Shimmer demon's Defeat.png|''Evil Sunset Shimmer's Death'' Sunset wielding her lightsaber.png|(Weilding her Saberstaff) Bossy sunset shimmer by kiattakatt-d6pxjcf.png|''When she lins'' Evil Sunset vs. Good Sunset.png|Sunset Shimmer (Oppisite) left compared to The Real Sunset Shimmer right Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Decepticons Category:Deceased characters Category:Murderers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Possessor Category:Usurpers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Gunners Category:Hammerer Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Villains who have successfully killed a hero Category:Provoker Category:Characters who died a gruesome death Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Failure-Intolerant Characters Category:Clones Category:Clones of other characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Unicorns Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Arthur Read's Adventure villains Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventure villains Category:Doraemon's Adventures villains Category:Bullies Category:Jerks Category:In-Love Characters Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:Team of E.V.I.L. Category:Big bad Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Masters of Evil Category:Evil for stupid reasons Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Universal Threats Category:Manly villains Category:Main Antagonist Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Global Threats Category:Twilight's enemies Category:Twilight's most hated enemies Category:The Heylin Empire Category:Sadistic characters Category:Evil Creations Category:Evil Clones Category:Resurrected characters Category:100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (Bowsermovies1989) Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Characters who are easily tricked by villains Category:Former villains Category:Reformed characters Category:Power Rangers Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Bumblebee's Adventure villains Category:Liam's Adventures Series villains Category:Shrek's Adventure Villains Category:The Anti-Irelanders Members Category:Kieran's adventure villains Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Natsu's Adventures Villains Category:Sorey's Adventures Villains Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure villains Category:Danny,Oopsy and Melody's Adventures Villians Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure villains Category:Cubix's Adventure villains Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Villains Category:The Numberjacks' Adventure villains Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:False Antagonist Category:Lightsabermen Category:Complete Monster Category:Miles Callisto's Adventure villains Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Villains Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure villains Category:Swordsmen